Last Dance
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Kecemburuan itu memiliki warna yang suram, terlebih saat semuanya menjalar pada perasaan yang melebihi cinta ...


Kecemburuan itu memiliki warna yang suram, terlebih saat semuanya menjalar pada perasaan yang melebihi cinta ... Gumi membenci semuanya. Semua tentang Megurine Luka.

* * *

 _ **Last Dance**_

 _ **VOCALOID © CRYPTON, Yamaha Corp, etc.**_

* * *

Musim baru saja berganti, seharusnya sekarang bunga-bunga musim semi sudah mulai memperlihatkan kembali kehidupan berwarna mereka setelah ditutupi putihnya salju, tapi bunga-bunga itu masih malu menunjukkan warna-warnanya. Sama seperti Gumi yang masih mengenakan seragam musim dinginnya di hari pertama sekolah, semua orang kecuali Gumi telah mengganti seragam mereka. Gumi melepaskan syal yang menutupi lehernya ketika dirasa temperatur mulai menghangat. Dari dulu Gumi mengalami masalah serius dengan musim dingin, dia selalu saja akan jatuh sakit jika suhu tiba-tiba jatuh ke minus sekian derajat.

Teman sekelas bahkan gurunya tahu keadan Gumi sehingga mereka memaklumi, jika Gumi masih akan mengenakan seragam musim dinginnya hingga dua minggu ke depan, paling tidak hingga seluruh tanaman mulai memiliki warna mereka kembali. Hari itu seharusnya kelas dimulai seperti biasanya, namun diawal semester baru ini seorang murid pindahan tiba di kelasnya.

"Megurine Luka," murid pindahan itu memperkenalkan dirinya singkat, seragam serba merah kecuali kemeja yang dikenakannya bukanlah seragam sekolah Gumi menambah kesan asing dan baru. Megurine Luka membungkukkan badannya sedikit setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"Megurine- _san_ _[1]_ , dia pindah kemari karena orangtuanya yang terus berpindah kerja demi pekerjaan, semoga kalian bisa akrab ya," ucap seorang guru di depan kelas. "Baiklah, Megurine- _san_ , kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang itu ya."

Seperti semut yang mendapatkan makanan manis secara percuma, begitu jam pelajaran selesai, Megurine Luka langsung dikerumuni oleh teman-teman sekelas Gumi. Mereka penasaran dengan si anak baru yang terlihat kalem dan dingin. Dari kursinya, Gumi hanya melihat kerumunan itu tak tertarik sambil menyeruput susu kotak yang dibawanya dari rumah. Gumi terus melirik hingga tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sang murid pindahan. Buru-buru Gumi memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa Gumi ketahui Megurine Luka telah berjalan ke arah mejanya, penasaran pada gadis yang masih berseragam musim dingin yang ada di kelas itu, semua mata iri tertuju padanya.

"Gumi- _san_?" panggil si murid pindahan.

Gumi nyaris saja tersedak mendengar Megurine Luka memanggil namanya, padahal dia sama sekali tak memberitahukan namanya pada murid pindahan itu. Dengan kesal Gumi melirik satu persatu teman sekelasnya yang tadi berada di meja Megurine Luka. Mereka semua memalingkan wajah tak berdosa kemudian meninggalkan kelas tanpa rasa bersalah, mereka memang tidak salah sih. Gumi hanya tak ingin namanya diberitahukan begitu saja oleh orang lain.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Gumi ketus. Manik hijau langka Gumi menatap manik biru laut milik Megurine Luka. Gumi tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan kaget. "Kenapa kau mendekatiku?" tanyanya pada Luka.

Megurine Luka hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri?" bingungnya. Megurine Luka berusaha mendekati Gumi.

Gumi memundurkan langkahnya. "Malaikat maut sepertimu, ada urusan apa mendekatiku?" tutur Gumi. Untung saja saat itu kelas sedang sepi, jadi Gumi tak akan dianggap _otaku_ oleh teman-teman sekelasnya begitu dia mengucapkan kalimat itu—jika tidak dia akan dijauhi oleh teman-temannya, karena sikapnya yang dingin itu saja Gumi nyaris tak mendapatkan teman.

"Malaikat maut?" ulang Luka.

"Matamu biru laut kan? Tapi kenapa aku melihat merah darah?" Gumi menunjuk mata milik Megurine Luka. "Mata itu milik malaikat maut."

Luka tertawa. Sepertinya kali ini rencananya tak akan berjalan mulus seperti sebelumnya. Memikirkan rencana lain hanya akan membuat dirinya membuang waktu demi satu nyawa yang akan mati. Luka memberhentikan waktu kembali seperti yang sebelumnya dilakukannya. Gumi masih menatap Luka was-was.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Luka, si murid pindahan itu mengulurkan tangannya. Gumi menaikkan alisnya heran. Dalam pikirannya dia berpikir, kenapa malaikat maut ingin berdansa dengannya? Namun, gumi tak menerima uluran tangan itu, dia tahu, begitu menyentuh jemari milik Megurine Luka, Gumi akan terhipnotis jatuh ke dalam genggamannya dan Luka akan menarik cahaya yang dimilikinya. Gumi memiliki kemampuan supernatural sejak ia kecil, dia dapat melihat kematian, dan kematian itu selalu melewatinya, namun kali ini kematian itu ada di depannya. Berdiri di sana, tersenyum ke arahnya. Gumi masih belum ingin mati. Gumi masih belum ingin mati karena masih ada yang harus dilakukannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luka. Gumi mengerutkan dahinya, _apanya yang apa?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. "Apa hal yang membuatmu tak ingin mati?" Luka kembali bertanya bagai dapat membaca isi kepala Gumi.

Gumi berpikir. Apa yang membuatnya tak ingin mati? Tentu saja orang-orang terdekatnya kan? Orangtua dan semuanya. Kehidupannya terlalu indah untuk mati semuda itu. Apa benar? Apa benar kehidupannya seindah yang Gumi pikir? Bagaimana dengan korban sang malaikat maut sebelumnya? Apa mereka juga adalah orang yang bahagia?

"Siapa korbanmu sebelumnya?" Gumi bertanya dalam penasaran, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luka mengenai hal yang membuatnya tak ingin mati.

Luka melipat tangannya, berpikir, kemudian dia menjentikkan jemarinya. "Seorang anak pengusaha kaya raya yang memiliki aset besar di Negara ini." Jawabnya.

"Sebelum dia?"

Luka kembali berpikir. "Seorang penari?"

"Kau mengingat nama mereka?"

Luka tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan santai. "Tidak mungkin kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin berdansa denganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau tidak ingin berdansa, aku hanya perlu memaksa kan?" Megurine Luka mengeluarkan tanduknya, kedua tanduk sepanjang lima belas sentimeter itu muncul di kepalanya, mata biru laut yang menyembunyikan merah darah itu bersinar terang. "Gumi, tidak kah kau mengingat sesuatu sebelum aku menarik nyawamu secara paksa?" Luka berjalan ke arah Gumi, "Megurine Luka, aku bahkan tak mengubah namaku, aku sengaja melakukan itu agar kau mengingatku." Luka tertawa kecil. "Lucunya kau malah berpura-pura hilang ingatan."

Gumi membelalakkan matanya, teringat sebuah kejadian yang mencekat pernapasannya. Gumi terduduk gemetar. Memori Gumi berputar saat dia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu, saat itu di hari yang sama dirinya membunuh Megurine Luka—di apartemen milik Megurine Luka sendiri—atas dasar cemburu. Cemburu pada kehidupan mewah Luka yang membutakan hatinya—tidak hanya itu. Gumi kembali teringat, saat itu dalam balutan jas merah Megurine Luka, Gumi berdansa bersama tubuhnya, tertawa puas dalam kemenangan.

"Jahat sekali, kau menelanjangi tubuhku yang terbujur kaku setelah kau tusuk dengan ujung payungmu yang rusak, lalu kau mengenakan jas sekolahku yang telah berubah merah karena darahku, bahkan kau menari bersama dengan tubuhku!" Luka memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku atau membenciku? Kau masih menyimpan baju itu kan?" tanya Luka.

Gumi jatuh cinta dan perasaannya menjadi cemburu setiap kali orang berdekatan dengan Megurine Luka yang selalu saja menjadi topik pembicaraan orang-orang. Dia membunuh Luka dan menjadikan gadis itu hanya miliknya, Gumi tidak tahu ternyata Megurine Luka malah menjadi seorang malaikat maut karena dendamnya. Sekarang Megurine Luka ada di depannya, Gumi tidak tahu dia harus senang atau ketakutan setelah mengingat hal yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gumi." Ucap Luka, kalimat itu membuat Gumi melunak, gadis itu membiarkan Megurine Luka memeluk dirinya erat. Luka menggenggam jemari kecil Gumi yang membunuhnya dua tahun yang lalu. Luka mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, berdansa, bersama Gumi yang mulai mengikuti alurnya. "Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku mati ..." Luka menarik paksa cahaya suram yang dimiliki Gumi. Gumi meringis kesakitan, air matanya mengalir, Gumi menatap manik biru yang memerah itu.

Gumi masih mencintai gadis yang menarik nyawanya saat ini. Tangan kanan Gumi menyentuh pipi Luka sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Luka mengeratkan pelukannya, kemudian meletakkan tubuh dingin tak bernyawa itu ke atas lantai dingin kelasnya. Di tatapnya cahaya merah yang suram milik Gumi. Warna merah berarti cinta, kesuraman itu adalah kecemburuan.

Megurine Luka menjentikkan jarinya, waktu kembali berjalan seperti biasa bersamaan dengan hilangnya Megurine Luka dari ruang kelas yang kosong—dendamnya sudah terbalaskan dan waktunya Luka kembali. Di dalam kelas itu hanya ada tubuh kaku Gumi, terbaring tak bernyawa. Teto sang ketua kelas, menemukan tubuh Gumi yang terbaring kaku di lantai, dengan perasaan tak karuan dia melaporkannya kepada guru dan hari itu kelas mereka berada dalam duka kembali, setelah dua tahun yang lalu Megurine Luka juga meninggalkan kelas yang sama dan membawa duka pada semua orang.

Kematian, siapa yang tahu kapan datangnya. Mungkin tidak hari ini, tapi besok, mungkin tidak besok, tapi lusa. Namun, kapanpun kematian itu datang, dia akan membawa duka. Tak peduli seberapa besar alasanmu untuk tinggal di dunia, jika kematian telah datang mengulurkan tangannya, kau tetap akan mati.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Bingung ya? Sama saya juga. Oke untuk mempermudah kalian semua mengetahui maksud dan tujuan cerita ini, saya akan bercerita sedikit—walaupun sebenarnya tak ada maksud dan tujuan apapun dalam menulis fiksi penggemar ini.

Pertama, cerita ini dibagi menjadi tiga bagian. Bagian pertama adalah _Dance with The Devil,_ ketika Luka bertemu si penari—Hatsune Miku, Miku adalah orang yang tak puas dengan hanya mendapatkan juara kedua—setidaknya begitu, apa saya melewatkan detail? Kedua adalah _Dance in The Dark,_ ketika Luka bertemu si anak pejabat—IA, IA jatuh cinta pada Luka yang berbeda dari orang lain. Yang ketiga adalah _Last Dance_. Selanjutnya silahkan ditebak sendiri _hints_ nya. Hahaha!

Well, silahkan tinggalkan kesimpulan kalian dari cerita saya di dalam kotak review ya!


End file.
